In industrial plants, office buildings and other such structures as well as on sidewalks or anywhere a floor has an understructure of any kind that requires access thereto, it is known to provide a floor hatch in order to access cables, ventilation equipment or other structures which may be present in the understructure of the floor.
Such floor hatches are usually comprised of an opening in the floor that is accessible through a door hinged to the opening. In order to prevent people falling through the hatch, it is known to provide a security system associated with the floor hatch. The security system usually entails building a security perimeter around the floor hatch that is made of posts interconnected with chains or a rigid frame around the hatch.
The above security system has the disadvantages of having to be stored somewhere when the hatch is not open. It is also time-consuming for a person to retrieve the security perimeter, install it around the floor hatch, disassemble it when the work is done and store it afterwards. In some cases, because of this disadvantage, people forget or omit to install the security perimeter altogether, which poses a serious security risk to other people in the vicinity of the floor hatch.